Toybox
by nanashimai
Summary: Ia hanya berharap hari-hari dalam kotak mainan ini dapat terus berlanjut. Loki/Yui. Oneshot.


_Hingga aku mengingat segalanya, maukah kau tetap berada di sisiku?_

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu begitu cantik—begitu cantik hingga ia, seorang gadis, dapat menyebut seorang laki-laki cantik.

Rambut merah yang mengingatkannya akan api yang membara, terikat dalam tiga kepang yang seperti menari di belakangnya ketika ia berlari. Empat tahi lalat di wajahnya—tiga di bawah matanya dan satu di bawah bibirnya—seolah lebih menekankan indahnya paras laki-laki itu. Kedua manik abu-abu cerahnya selalu memandangnya dengan lembut, namun penuh jenaka, meskipun tak jarang ia berakhir dengan sedikit goresan ketika ia terjatuh setelah melihat senyum jahilnya.

Namun ketika laki-laki itu tertidur, semuanya jauh berbeda; dia terlihat lebih muda dari biasanya, lebih tentram. Tak jarang ia berhenti dari segala kegiatannya hanya untuk memandangi wajah tidurnya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau yang terlihat begitu tenang ini adalah orang yang tak pernah berhenti menggodanya atau mengerjainya.

Tak jarang ketika ia duduk di hadapannya, menghitung jumlah tanda lahir di wajahnya sambil berdebat dengan diri sendiri untuk membangunkan laki-laki itu (yang akhirnya tak pernah ia lakukan), wajah mereka tiba-tiba telah menutup jarak di antara mereka. Kedua manik abu-abunya yang telah terbuka menampilkan jenaka yang ia sukai itu.

"Apa kau senang memandangi wajah orang tidur seperti itu, Yui?"

Nafasnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan namanya yang disebut dengan nada seduktif sama sekali tidak membantu jantungnya untuk kembali normal.

"Tidak," Gumamnya, berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari ekspresi geli laki-laki itu. "Tidak, hanya kau kurasa."

Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan, mencium sudut bibirnya—dia membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk tidak mendorong laki-laki itu hingga terjungkal ke belakang—dan berbisik, "Kejujuranmu itu manis sekali, kau tahu?"

Kali ini Yui membiarkan dirinya sendiri mendorong laki-laki itu hingga belakang kepalanya membentur kasurnya.

.

.

.

"Loki-_san_."

Kedua manik abu-abunya berkedip, dan ia berhenti mengerjakan apapun yang tengah ia kerjakan sekarang (kemungkinan besar jebakan untuknya selanjutnya) dan mendongak ke arahnya, tatapannya kosong.

Sejenak ia merasa tidak enak—apakah ia tak menyukai nama panggilannya? Ia sering mendengar nama itu setelah ia bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, berbisik padanya untuk memanggil namanya. _Loki_. _Loki_. _Loki Laevatein_. Dan entah mengapa, nama itu dapat bergulir dengan mudah di lidahnya, terasa begitu nyaman seolah ia sering mengucapkannya sebelumnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi," Tangan besarnya menepuk puncak kepalanya, mengacak-acak rambut violetnya dengan senyum jahilnya. "Panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi. Aku menyukainya."

Rasa lega langsung menyapu bersih keraguannya. Ia berusaha menelengkan kepala, membimbing laki-laki itu—Loki—hingga menyentuh bagian kepala yang paling ia suka ketika disentuh. "Loki-_san_, Loki-_san_."

Bahkan tanpa melihatnya, Yui tahu laki-laki itu sedang menyeringai. "Hm, apa kau ingin kupanggil sesuatu? _Honey_? _Baby_? _Princess_? Kucing manisku?"

"Konyol—"

"Supaya yang lain bisa tahu kau milikku," Loki mencondongkan tubuhnya, merangkul gadis berambut violet di seberang meja kecilnya. "Tuan putri, bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu begitu." Gumamnya, berusaha terdengar tidak gugup dan membalas pelukannya dengan canggung, yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang hingga ia dapat menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang laki-laki itu. "Seperti biasa juga tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm, walaupun aku ingin kau memanggilku _Honey_?"

Yui hanya bisa menggerutu pelan, namun tetap saja membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di dada laki-laki itu, berharap saja ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah atau jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu masih di sebelahnya, mengamati bintang dengan kebahagiaan yang setara dengan kepolosan anak kecil. Sesekali tersenyum lebar padanya—manik abu-abu itu berkilau dengan begitu indah hingga ia tak mampu untuk menahan senyum.

_Kalau kau mendapatkan ingatanmu nanti, maukah kau tetap bersamaku lagi?_

Ia menggenggam tangan yang jauh lebih besar milik laki-laki berambut merah itu, berharap saja pertanyaan yang tak pernah mampu ia keluarkan dapat tersalur hanya dengan sentuhan.

Bolehkah ia terus berharap? Bolehkah ia terus berada dalam kotak mainan milik mereka berdua?

Kedua manik yang tak lekang menunjukkan ekspresi jahil itu melembut, seolah dapat mendengar pertanyaan yang ia teriakkan dalam hati, ia membalut tangan miliknya dengan tangannya sendiri, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memberikan kecupan di bibirnya.

Dan untuknya, itulah jawaban yang ia butuhkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

**di game/fandom ini, keajaiban itu banyak; mulai dari balder yang nggak mati sampai saya bikin fluff ( /A\\) #dor**

**halo ini fic perdana saya di fandom kamigami no asobi/itazura. harusnya saya nulis angst, tapi saya terlanjur jatuh cinta setengah hidup sama Loki Laevatein nggak tau deh ini redhead satu ini kenapa manis banget- #beatoplis**

**btw, ini berdasarkan dari love end 2 yang fix banget bikin saya brokoro berat :'3 niatan nanti bikin love end 2-nya Hades, baru Takeru sshhh saya suka love end 2 btw- #nggaknanya**

**i don't own kamigami no asobi!**


End file.
